


She needs you

by Shadowknight429



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Heaven, Modern AU, modern clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowknight429/pseuds/Shadowknight429
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gets into an accident, and wakes up in heaven with all of her loved one. Will she stay there or go back to Clarke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She needs you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up I always imagined Costia as ether Maia Mitchell or a younger Taraji Henson, so just keep that in mind.

The last thing Lexa remember was saying goodbye to Clarke as she dropped off her lunch at the college campus, so what was this bright light shining in her face.  
She sat up only after she realized she was lying down. 

It was white, everything was white.

Lexa looked around to see anything other, but there’s was only white. “Where am I?” She asked herself. Suddenly something or someone hit her over the head. 

“Leave it to you to go get killed in a car accident.” That voice, Lexa would know that voice anywhere, but it couldn’t be. She stood up and turned around to see the voice. 

“Anya?” it was her standing right before Lexa in a white t-shirt and shorts.

“What did you miss your older sister?” Anya asked standing proud.

“But…But you died in a gun fight.” Lexa said, remembering that day. Getting a call from the M.E saying Anya was shot in the line of duty. 

“Yup nothing more than a scar now” Anya said lifting up her shirt to realize a bullet scar on her lower stomach. 

“But…But how?” Lexa asked not understanding. 

“You have one to Heda.” Another deeper voice said from behind her. 

Lexa remember that voice to only one person use that nickname for her, she turned to face it. “Gustus.” Lexa said her voice cracking with feeling. 

He softly put his hands on her shoulders. “We are all here, Lexa.” He said as he brushed his hand over her neck. Lexa’s hand rushed up there to, to feel a new scar she hadn’t known about. “A drunk driver, your mother was always worried about them.” 

“A piece of glass got you, that’s nice.” Anya laughed.

“This is it uh? It’s over for me?” Lexa asked 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Lexa’s head shot up. 

“Costia?” She asked. 

“Hello Lexi.” Costia said smiling. Lexa pulled her into the tightest hug she could.

“You’re here. This is real.” Lexa said over and over to herself as she bared her face into Costia’s shoulder. 

Costia smiled “Yes I’m here Lexi, right here.” Lexa finally looked up. With shacking Lexa brought her hands to Costia’s face. 

“I missed you so much.” Lexa said softly stroking her checks with her thumbs, she notice the scar on Costia’s forehead, right where her hair parted. “C…Costia?” 

“No don’t look at it.” Costia said embarrassed “Don’t focus on the past.” 

“She’s right we can’t change the past we can only look for the future.” Someone said, it was a voice that Lexa didn’t know, she turned to face it. A blonde man stood tall and proud, he reminded her of Clarke. 

“Griffin.” The word rushed out of Lexa’s mouth before she even realized she had said anything. 

The man laughed “Yes, my name is Jake Griffin.”

“You…Your Clarke’s Father.” Lexa said. 

“Yes. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter when I couldn’t.” He said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Clarke…Clarke where is she?” Lexa asked looking around stopping at Gustus. 

“She is right next to you, right by your bedside.” He answered. 

‘Lexa please don’t go.’ Clarke’s voice echoed though Lexa’s head. ‘Lexa you can’t go out like this… like…like.’ Clarke’s stopped unable to finish her words. 

“Like what?” Lexa asked 

“Like me.” Jake answered “I died in a car accident, the same thing that put you here.” 

“The car crash, the drunk driver.” Lexa whispered to herself, lightly touching her new scar. 

“I hate to say this but its time.” Gustus said. 

“Time?” Lexa asked 

Anya spoke up “Time for you to choose, you can come with us, or go back to your life.” 

“You have done the best you can Lexa, you can come with the love ones you have lost or go back.” Jake said 

“I…I Gustus, Anya… Costia.” Lexa said hesitating not wanting to answer 

“We know Lexa.” Costia said “We know what you chose and we will be waiting for you right here.”

“We never doubted what you would chose.” Gustus said smiling.

“I love you. I love all of you.” Lexa said 

“We know kiddo.” Anya said hugging Lexa, Costia smiled joining in the hug. 

“I’ve missed this.” Gustus said pulling all of them into a bear hug, and lifting them up. 

As he set them down, Lexa walked up to Jake. “Mr. Griffin...” 

He held up his hand stopping her. “Take care of my daughter.”

Lexa nodded “I will, she misses you by the way.” He smiled, nodded and shook her hand. The second he let go, the white faded to black. 

~

“Please. Please. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me.” Clarke said over and over again hoping Lexa would hear her and wake up. Holding her hand Clarke squeezing praying Lexa would squeeze back. Clarke put her head on her hands holding Lexa’s. “I need you.” 

One Squeeze. 

Clarke’s head shot up. “Lexa?” Nothing. She sighed but then. 

Another squeeze. 

“L…Lexa.” She said though her tears. 

“C…Clarke.” Lexa said weakly. “I’m right here.” She whispered 

“Oh thank god, I can’t lose you, not like…” she stopped again. 

Lexa squeeze her hand again. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Hey Clarke Octavia’s getting food you want anything?” Raven asked, she stop dead in her tracks seeing Lexa awake. “Woods, you’re…your.” 

“Hey.” She said smiling. 

Raven turned out the door “Guys! Guys she’s alive!” Raven yelled. 

“I’m sorry, I hope you’re ready for everyone.” Clarke said whipping her tears away. 

“I’ll be fine.” Lexa said 

“No.” Clarke said shaking her head “I mean everybody.” She said as one by one people rushed into her room.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story uploaded to Archive of our own, reviews welcome.


End file.
